A New Start
by foreverunderworld
Summary: Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Annie, Marco, Hanji, and others attend a new highschool. Drama, tests, breakup and prom. Can they make through alive?
1. Chapter 1

((Author note: So this is my first fanfic… bear with me))

A New Day

"Wake up idiot!" Mikasa yelled at a sleeping brunette. He slowly sat up and groaned. "What is it Mika?" He asked, using the nickname she hated. "Eren, you dumbass, it's the first day of high school and you are going to be late." Eren glanced at the clock. 7:15. Shit shit shit. School started at 7:30.

He jumped out of bed and waved Mikasa away. She walked out of his room and closed the door. Thankfully. He quickly got dressed in plain dark jeans and a button down blue shirt .Running from his room he kissed his mother on the cheek. "Bye mom see you tonight." He grabbed his backpack and walked quickly to the bus stop with Mikasa.

Ever since Eren had moved next door to Mikasa they were friends. The raven haired female acted calmer around him than anyone else. They were family. Eren was never popular in school, he tended to stay near the back of class and be silent. As did Mikasa but the boys tripped over each other trying to get her attention. She never really noticed or cared. Eren thought she was rude and ignorant at first but later, Eren realized that she just didn't notice.

"Oi, Jaeger." Eren turned his head and saw Jean across the street. Eren sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it horse face?" Jean snickered. "You and Mikasa going out now?" Eren shook his head. "Absolutely not! We are only friends!" Mikasa nodded. Jean shrugged. "Eh whatever." They walked in silence. Passing a large pastel blue house they heard a high pitched voice yell, "Mikasa! Eren!" A short blonde rounded the corner and waved.

Eren waved back. "Hey Armin. How was your summer?" Armin shrugged and walked next to them on the side walk. "I had to spend a month with my dad at his beach house. It sucked." He noticed Jean for the first time. "What's horse face doing here?" Jean throws his hands up. "Since when did everyone start calling me that?!" Mikasa laughed loudly. "Well you kind of look like a horse sooo…" She trailed off as the enormous pristine school came into view. A bright white sign with red letters said, 'Maria High School'. "Wow… It's a lot cleaner this year." Armin said, glancing around with his wide blue orbs. They all nod.

Mikasa checks her watch. "Shit, we're gonna be late!" She quickly jogs up the front step of the school. Eren glances over and notices Jean staring at her back side. He slaps him in the back of the head. "Dude what the hell?" Jean asks, rubbing the back of his head. "Stop being a pervert." Eren climbs up the stairs after Mikasa, Armin and Jean close behind.

Five minutes later Eren sat in class, receiving his new seat assignments. The teacher Mr. Floyd was pretty nice and let them choose seats. He ended up sitting next to Marco Bodt, a kind male who was in his class last year. The other seat next to him was empty. After everyone had a seat the teacher started the 'first day lecture'. After about 20 minutes of class there was a knock on the door. Mr. Floyd frowned and opened it. "You're late." He said to the person in the hall. The teacher opened the door wider and in walked a short but handsome male. "Class, this is Levi." The male rolled his eyes at the teacher. "Okay Levi, take a seat." Levi didn't even hesitate. He sat right next to Eren and opened his book. He looked back up at the teacher. Mr. Floyd nodded. "Okay then. So this year in Writing we will be learning about..." Eren tuned him out and instead he inspected the student. Levi was his name. The male had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was short but had that look that said 'don't mess with me brat' about him. Levi glanced over at him and Eren quickly turned his head, his cheeks flaming.

The bell rang soon after and the students flooded the hall, scrambling to reach their next destination. Eren had math with Mikasa. Walking to his locker, he grabbed his math text book, not sure if he would need it or not for the first day. Mikasa was waiting for him outside the door and they walked in together. The math teacher's name was Mrs. Rihn. She was a cranky old lady who worshiped classical music. As soon as all the students were standing inside the room, Mrs. Rihn closed the door and took attendance. Eren only knew Mikasa and Annie Leonhardt. Mrs. Rihn gave them random seat assignments and Eren sat near the back, next to the window and a girl with long blonde hair. Class went by quickly and before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

This was the part he had dreaded the most. Mikasa and Armin both had lunch 4th period so he would be alone. Putting his books back in his locker he grabbed the lunch his mom had packed for him and trudged down to the lunch room.

-hope you like it so far! ^-^ chapter 2 should be up soon and will have different POVs-


	2. Chapter 2- Sasha Brauss

((So I'm really mad because I typed a whole bunch and my computer didn't save it and ugh I'm so mad DX ))

"Sasha wake up!" Sasha sat up quickly, staring at a pale face. It was her brother, Matt. "You're gonna be late Sash." She looked at her brother. He was already fully dressed and had his back pack on. "Shit. Alright get out so I can get dressed." He walked out and shut the door. Stripping down, she glanced at her pale frame in the mirror. Her and her brother shared a passion for eating but they were both relatively skinny. She looked away and pulled on a plain yellow top and jean shorts. "Sash c'mon!" Matt yelled from downstairs. She pulled her copper colored hair back into a pony tail. That was another thing her and her brother shared, hair color. They both also had watery gray-blue eyes and fair skin. Except where her brother was called, attractive, she was called, plain. Sighing, Sasha opened her door.

Jogging downstairs, she grabbed her backpack from the base of the steps and snatching a breakfast bar from the pantry quickly. Matt was already outside in his car and she followed quickly. The door made a funny noise when she opened it, like always. She buckled up and Matt smiled. "That was faster than I thought. You must _really_ wanna get to school." He teased. She rolled her eyes. Matt knew she was a smart kid, but she never really liked school because she didn't get along with other people well. Where Matt was handsome, popular and humorous, she was plain, anti-social, and quiet. She rolled her eyes. "Shut up idiot." She smiled, happy that she could joke around with her brother at least.

Maria High School. It was known for shitty teachers, rude kids, and an amazing education. So it was said. Matt pulled into the parking lot and smiled. "Good luck little sister. Try to meet new people." He got out and locked the car, walking with her towards prison. I mean school.

They soon parted ways with a smile and a nod of the head. Matt was a senior and Sasha was only a freshman so most people assumed they didn't get along. They actually had a lot of fun together. He would always crack jokes and she would tell stories, but there would always be a gap. Some missing void that should be filled. Humor couldn't cover the pain forever. Last summer, Sasha's only friend had killed herself. Sasha cried for a long time then eventually was sort of numb to it. Every kid was afraid to approach her, as if she would have a mental breakdown at any point. But Sasha had kept it together, stayed sane. Now she was a plain, quiet loser.

Lost in thought, she jumped when first period bell rang. The class was almost all in their seats when she slipped into Art. The day kinda dragged on like that for a while. Until lunch, that is. She had lunch fourth period. The bell rang and she slowly walked down to the lunch room. Glancing around at all the people, she knew she couldn't do this. Ever since her friend died, Sasha had developed a sort of social anxiety. Dragging herself to the bathroom, she opened a stall and began to cry. Thankfully the bathroom was empty. Then she heard the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Help

((This chapter will be Sasha and Connie, how they are alike in many ways.))

Sasha yelped when a male walked in. Her sadness was quickly washed away with surprise and embarrassment. They male had short, light brown hair and gray eyes. He looked worried. Sasha just stared at him. Then, "What the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom?!" She demanded. He stuttered out a quiet reply, looking shocked. "I-I-I…"

**This morning**

Connie's life sucked, to put it in good terms. His parents were constantly drunk and his brother beat him up. Connie had no friends and for some reason, bullies always targeted him. This morning, he went to school early, to get ahead of everyone else. He took his time at his locker for once then went to homeroom. Talking to the teacher was a skill he had developed over the years of being early and being bullied. He chatted easily with adults but when it came to kids his age he just… froze. So imagine his surprise when someone walks into the room and says, "Connie come here! Erwin wants to show you his locker!" Connie frowned. Erwin was one of the main people who had bullied him last year and he was not eager to encounter the 16 year old again. The small girl pulled him from the class and brought him to Erwin. Pulling him up to a locker, a tall blonde stood, gazing around at the now crowded hall. "Ah Connie, how are you?" He asked with mock seriousness. Connie shrugged. "What do you want Erwin?" "Well you will have to be more specific, I mean I want many things.'' He smirked. "I _mean _why did your little minion bring me here?" he said, casting a sideways glance at the short girl who pulled him from his class. "Well I heard you are good with computers." Erwin said, still smiling. Okay he definitely did **_not _**like where this was going. "Um I guess." He was unsure now. "Well I need you to hack into the school system and change my schedule." Connie shook his head. "No way, No way ever. Are you an idiot?!" Erwin gave him the death glare. "What did you call me?" Connie started to back away. "I didn't… I just…" Erwin was moving towards the other male. "You don't get to talk to me like that." Erwin was really angry. He swung a punch and Connie ducked. A few kids glanced over but most of them didn't care to see a loser get beat up. It happened so frequently at this school, it was old news. Connie knew he had no chance against Erwin. He ran back to his homeroom, into the safety of the teacher's watchful eye. The bell rang and everyone walked to first period, chatting with friends. He sighed. High School was gonna suck.

"I'm sorry… I didn't really see what door I opened… I was getting chased…" Connie said, remembering the pure panic of Erwin trying to finish what he had started. Sasha frowned. "Chased? By who?" Connie didn't feel like talking about it so he changed the subject. "Are you crying?'' Sasha realized her cheeks were still wet and she quickly wiped it away. "N-No! I just… got something in my eye. Both of them." He laughed, something he hadn't done in a while. "Oh okay then." He extended his hand. "I'm Connie." She smiled a tiny bit and shook his hand. "Sasha."

((Hope you enjoyed it, I think Marco and Levi and Eren will be in the next chapter))


End file.
